VODCA is Awesome !
by MsHollowfox
Summary: Russia is invited to frances party, but realises he has feelings for the one person who has hated his since they met. Human names used. Alot of pairings... bad summary , might not be completed , rated T maybe M later
1. Im going

... Hey im hollow fox i hope you like this ... YOAI WARNING FOR NEXT CHAPTERS IF POSTED...  
>DISCLAIMER : This is cos of SOPA (not soup) I don't own hetalia axis powers if i did Russia would be mine all mine (muhahahahahahhahaaaar.)... Hidekazu Himaruya does i only own fan characters but not the ones seen in his works<p>

* * *

><p>Russia was confused ,No he was confused and shocked. His usual smile faultered as his eyes danced between France and Spain . The two bad touch members stood in front of him , waiting for the answer.<br>"what ?" Ivan said as the other two looked at him.  
>"Sil vous plait, join ma party , Ivan" The well dressed blond stepped towards him and placed a hesitating hand on Russia's shoulder. It was weird, to say the least, no one ever spoke to him unless he was at a world meeting with the Baltic's. Even then most ignored him. He gave them a suspicious look.<br>"Why... " his smile returned, "what do you want me there for?" France and Spain looked at each other , in silent agreement.  
>"if you come you'll find out " Bonnefoy said with a suggestive smile.<br>"fine," now it was Francis' turn to look shocked but to Ivan's surprise, he looked really happy (behind his ego that is.)"DO the baltics HAVE to come too ?  
>"honhonhonhon, non they don't ..."<br>Ivan arrived at his house, gave his coat to latvia and skipped off to his bedroom where lithuania was cleaning,the boy was stunned to see him literally skipping into the room. Ivan smiled at him , understanding what to do he walked out the room with a small nod, leaving him to his privacy. He was only staying for about 30 minutes or so until he had to go back out again , but he had enough time to change just as france had asked him too. 'I might as well' he thought' seeing as i did actualy get invited somewhere ,by someone for once in my life'  
>He smiled.<br>Today ,he felt from suicidal, infact he was clearly enjoying life. He mentally shouted 'yay' inside.  
>He pulled off the thick black jumpers he wore underneith his coat. He frownd as his eyes lingered on the long thin scars running down his muscular torso. Quickly, grabbing a tight black tank top -the same kind Ludwig wears while training Feliciano- as he pulled it over his head it stuck tightly to his torso. he hadn't worn the top in so long it was starting to show his stomache. He frownd thurther, luckly it wasn't short enough to show the to pick out some 'Different' trousers... he didn't want to but he had no choice in the matter. Francis had told him not to wear what he usually wore,after all.<br>The truth was that Bonnefoy wanted everyone to dress in human clothes from the modern era to show off the latest fashions in france, not really (but it is kinda true) he just wanted Ivan to look normal for a change. Ivan sighed with frustration as he rooted through his dresser for his jeans. Why he even had them, he did not know,what ever they still fit him. He looked over himself in the mirror. He felt uncomfortable, but it was to late had only 10 minutes to get over to frances house before the snow storm started.  
>He left the room to find the three guys he shared his house with out side his door, talking. Noone had seen him in 'normal ' clothes before, so he attempted to sneak off to the front door. He was half way there when one of them gasped behind him. Ivan slowly turned round to find the boys staring at him. He scratched the back of his neck, anxiously, as they looked him upanddown in shock. Lituania started stuttering, finding it hard to pronounce the words he was trying to say, to save himself anymore embarassment he ran off to get Ivan's coat. When he got back Ivan just shook his head and the smaller nation started shivering, thinking of what punishment he would get for doing something wrong. He stopped and started to look worried when he said"Im going over to Bonnefoy's house for a while, there's food in the kitchen if your hungry"<br>Then he left ,but not before he could grab his scarf and put on a pair of converse he had gotten from matthew for his birthday. He liked the small canadian boy, he didn't ignore him like everyone else did. And sometimes he would even attempt to start a conversation but the shy boys ... well shyness usually got the better of him. Most time their talks would only consist of  
>"h-hello Ivan"<br>"Privet, good morning Matthew"  
>"I-i umm... well"<br>"da?"  
>"Sorry i've got to go "<br>More than once it had happened, their talks would also end if Alfred was near. oh well. He walked through the snow, wondering who else Francis had invited over. He knew Antonio would be there,so that meant Lovino would be too but considering he would not leave his little sister alone with Ludwig, there would be two italians. Also Feliciana would not go anywhere without the strong, blond german so he would be dragged along aswell. He wasn't on very good terms with the German boy at the moment, especically after his little sister, Natalia, had tried to kill his little brother, Gilbert, for 'being awesome' as the albino called it. He stopped on the door step of Bonnefoys house as something hit him (not literaly) ... Gilbert would most likely be there. he wanted to go home , he didnt want to be in the same room as the white haired lad. He shook away the feeling and went to knock. Before he could, the door flew open. He was knocked off his feet ,into the cold,wet snow behind him. He looked up ... Gilbert!

* * *

><p>Gilbert was running from bonnefoy . Why? well he just found out that Ivan was invited over too. He wasn't even considering the fact that they could just avoid each other all night, so he fled to the front door. His only escape. Sure there was the back door but with arthur and alfred hanging around there he really didn't have a chance going that way.<br>He fummbled with the lock, despratly trying to pry it open . Francis shouted to Ludwig for help. 'as if my bruder would stop me!' gilbert thouh as he finally got the lock open,'yes'. He shouted 'AWESOME FREEDOM' ,and he burst into a sprint as soon as the door was pulled open, then looked back to see ludwig and francis ;they were so close to catching him. Now he was out the door they had no chance of doing so they'd never catch him.  
>Then he couldn't see; everything went to blury. A few seconds later the fog cleared from his eyes only to reveal the one person he really didn't want to see. Ivan was layed in the snow, underneith him. Gilbert looked into the pale purple eyes for a while then started to panic.<br>"Nein, not you ,"he stuggled to his feet ,red eyes warping in fear, only to have Ivan's scarf knot itself around his waist, pulling him back to the ground. He looked over his shoulder in a cold sweat ."BRUDER, BRUDER GET ME AWAY FROM HIM!" Several passerbys had already stopped to stare at the comotion. Francis didn't even bother to help, he just stood there and laughed. Ludwig stood in the open doorway and rubbed the bridge of his nose before he set of down the steps to help his worried, no panicing brother. Ivan sat up ,already trying to untangle his scarf from gilberts waist, which was quite dificult because he would not stay still. So he took it off, making sure to keep hold of it incase Beilshmidt ran and wouldn't come back with it. Gilbert didn't run. Ivan never took off his scarf. His eyes went wide for a moment as did many of the others Francis had invited ,that had come to crowd around Bonnefoys front door during the unfortunate chain of events. all of them had their eyes on Ivan and what he was wearing. Even Francis had stopped laughing"MERDE! Since when did you wear an ensemble like dat ?"  
>Nervously, Ivan put a hand on the back of his head "well, you did tell me to come in something different to my usual... " He shifted in his converse, uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting. He giggled, as he watched Gilbert struggle, failing to undo the scarf wrapped double around him. Ivan grabbed hold of his shoulders to stop him moving about and cearfully removed his precious scarf from thurther damage. The german boy tryed to make a break for it but his brother quickly caught his arm before he had a chance to escape. Fed up with trying, Gilbert gave up and just sat down on the cold blanket of snow that was now the side walk...<p>

* * *

><p>Umm... yeah so this is my frist fic that ive posted ... if you don't like it ohh well but please reveiw tell me how i could improve<br>if you did like it THANK YOU SO MUCHHHHHHH (loves you and huggles you and squeezes you) anyway just reveiw ...  
>heres a secret if i get atleast 5 reveiws i might post another chapter ...<p>

Also i'm confused ... for a spelling mistake how does Honhonhonhon become nationhood ?


	2. want to talk

HELLLOOOOOO~ MsHollowfox here!  
>Im sorry to everyone who reveiwed and told me to update the next chappie, i really am . But for me it takes ages cause i never have anytime to write or check if what im writing makes sence... so im sorry if this seems short :P<p>

Now Eyebrows do the Disclaimer :D

**Eyebr-I mean England:** Hollowfox doesn't own hetalia if she did my eyebrows would be less, umm , characteristic

**Me:** I wouldn't bet on that (his eyebrows smexy)

* * *

><p>Ludwig sat on the edge of Francis' sofa glaring at the Russian sat in the corner, while he rubbed circles on his brothers back to calm him and Arthur were crouched on the floor infront of Gilbert.<p>

"Come on It'll be alright Ve~" The Perky Italian looked up at his brother, who gave him a warning look not to get involved, he sighed and stood up. Then went to sit down near Ivan.

* * *

><p>He looked up, not paying attention to the others convosation, to see the Usually happy red head walking over to sit near him.<br>'Don't Talk to meDon't Talk to meDon't Talk to meDon't Talk to meDon't Talk to meDon't Talk to meDon't Talk to me'Ivan thought looking away. Almost as if the Short boy could read his mind he started talking, or maybe he was always like this, he would never know.  
>At first Ivan was confused, to him he was just babbling on about nothing relevent, but through the thick italian accent he heard "Do you want to talk to me about it?"<br>He wanted to say no. he really did but he just had to tell someone how he was feeling because no-one had asked him. He really did want to tell somebody , and now someone had asked  
>"Da"<br>He looked up to see Feliciano's out streatched arm "Come on then, In the kitchen,I don't think we can talk about this here"  
>Ivan was very Confused, but took his hand anyway. Ignoring the looks he was getting from his brother, Feliciano led Ivan along the hall to the Kitchen where the sat down.<p>

"so, what do you like to talk about? Ivan you can trust me you know."  
>Ivan was very Surprised to see the younger boy unafraid around him and for some reason found himself trusting in Felicianos words, and Relaxed. A hand came to rest on his, he lifted his eyes to see the soft smiling face of Feliciano. To ivan it looked like beams of happiness were surrounding him; it was contaigious.<br>He couldn't help but smile back.

"well,umm..."

"Ve~ Don't worry , you can talk to me . I won't tell anyone."

"Well I'm worried," he looked back down, his normally cheerful face filled with doubt.

Feliciano's lips were parted as if he wanted to say something. Quickly he stood up and turned towards the door, poked his head round the frame to make sure noone was listening, then Sat back down and continued "Are you worried of what people think of you" Ivan was interupted before he had even had the chance to answer.

"Oi!, Feli" the deep voice of ludwig came from the door way, a blush on his face " umm... I have to bring you in here, we've decided to play 7 minutes in heaven" And with that the perky italian boy was hoisted out of his seat and carried through to the living was still seated, and gave a small sigh. ' Why arn't I invited' He thought while letting out a big sigh. Feli then popped his head round the door.  
>"Come on! Ve~"<br>"What? I'm aloud to play " Stunned that the other boy had actually wanted him to join in, he got up and walked oven to him "are you sure"

"well Francis said that everyone had to play so..." a wide smile spread across Feliciano's face like a child who had just ate something sweet or someone who knew something they wern't suppost to tell anyone "I guess you are!"

All Ivan could really do now was nod and follow the other into the room where everyone had gathered. He was met with a few disaproving looks, especially from Lovino, as he walked closely behind the little italian.

His gaze wandered over to Gilbert, who was back to his usual loud self, and wandered if he felt just as arkward as he did. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the shouting America stood on the sofa. He ignored it until he heard his name being called by Alfred.  
>"Da?"<br>"get your communist Arse over here, were starting soon!" while not very thrilled at the name calling, he slowly began to make his way over to join them. Some moved away as he sat down, and the only one who would talk to him was Feliciano. Everyone sat for a few minutes doing nothing until francis came out of the closet with a purple velvet bag in hand. He glanced around the room, gaze stopping occasionally on Ivan and Gilbert, then went to get an Item of everyone.

First to play was Antonio. The spaniard reached into the bag, confident grin on his face as he pulled out a small ,red tomato keyring.  
>He turned sharply towards Lovino, the older of the two italian brothers.<p>

"Hey Lovi, guess where we're going " he shouted as he waved to little red keyring in the other boys face.  
>" Shut up! I'm not going in there with a Bastardo like you" He Pointed towards the Closet in an attempt to distract evryone, before trying to escape. Francis caught his arm and pushed both of them inside before locking the door, "They'll be fine for an hour or so" The french Boy looked round the room for his next victims"everyone upstairs, I have more closets that we can use."<p>

Gilbert bit back a laugh as he walked past the occupied closet to go upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Italy:<strong> Reveiw VE~


End file.
